My birthday one shot
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: IT IS MY BIRTHDAY PEOPLES :  so please read


**It is officially my birthday! *puts on party hats***

**Fanny: It's time for you to blow out the candles**

**Everyone: *cries***

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Rachel: We are decommissioning you…**

**Me: WHY!**

**Fanny: A year ago today when you turned 13 you weren't a KND fan but now you are…**

**Me: Please don't! I love KND it's my life**

**Rachel: then you have to update your stories!**

**Me: I will I pinky swear!**

**I don't own KND and please feel free to write me a birthday one shot**

Kuki looked around the kitchen table, sitting there was her family members only focused on their individual lives. Her dad was on the phone will pouring orange juice and tying his tie, her mom was signing a big stack of documents while chewing on some toast and Mushi was listening to her IPod while texting Sandy.

Kuki grinned as she ate some rainbow munchies cereal. Tomorrow was going to be the day that her family put aside everything to really focus on being with each other; tomorrow she was going to really get to know the people who lived her in her house.

It was supposed to be perfectly sunny day and a day off from school so she was going to eat cake outside with her mom and dad and little sister. They would laugh together; which is something they haven't done together in years.

Kuki put her bowl in the sink. He dad hung up his phone and grabbed his work bag

"Where you going dad you usually don't go to work until later?" the thirteen (soon to be fourteen) year old asked

"I gotta go on a trip up state, see you Friday" he said running for the door opening not to miss his bus.

_Friday? My birthday was Tuesday_

"That's alright" Kuki sighed holding back tears as he opened the door and didn't look back "We can have fun without him"

"Sweetie didn't I tell you? I have to work tomorrow but don't worry I have arranged for Mushi to stay at Sandy's so you don't have to babysit"

_Great now I can't even make extra money out of this for rainbow monkeys_

"Oh alright…" Kuki sighed

"Now get outside before you miss your bus" Genki said handing her daughter the green backpack and opening the front door for her.

**A few minutes later**

"What's with Kuki?" Wally asked his best mate Hoagie, Hoagie just shrugged.

Kuki Sat in the back of the bus just gazing out the window waiting to get through this day.

The whole day went on rather normally, she didn't really say much but she managed to fake a smile and keep calm the whole day.

**After school**

Kuki didn't take the bus, instead she walked, her house wasn't that far anyway and it was pretty sunny.

**The next Morning**

Kuki trudged down the stairs and took a seat at the table. Dressed in her pink party dress and birthday hat, she sat silently as her sighs echoed through the house.

She texted her boyfriend Ace

**Kuki: Do you know what today is?**

**Ace: Uh Tuesday**

She set the phone down and banged her head on the table; she could hear the rain pouring outside.

**Ding Dong**

Figuring that it was the mailman delivering a package for her dad she walked to the door and opened it.

"Wally?"

Outside in the pouring rain was Wallabee Beetles

"Happy birthday Kooks" he smiled

"Wally!" she hugged him pulling him inside her house. "Wanna hang out!"

"Uhh is your dad here?"

"No just me"

"Sure" he shrugged and she dragged him to the kitchen he set a present on the table and they got cooking.

**A few minutes later**

"No cruddy way"

"Come on Wally it's just an apron"

"I don't wear pink frilly aprons"

Kuki's eyes widened and she asked one more time

"Please Wally?"

Wally groaned and out the apron on his neck.

"Great let's make a cake!"

"How do we do that?"

"I have the recipe"

**A few minutes later**

"Wally put this in the blender"

Wally took the mix over to the blender and put it in. Then pressed the on button

"NO WALLY Don't!"

Without a lid the mix started spewing out everywhere. Wally quickly turned it off.

Brown mix on the walls, Kuki's hair, and you could barely see Wally.

They both broke down laughing as they started to clean it up.

**Two hours later**

"Let's eat" Kuki smiled as she blew out the birthday candles

"Kooks why are you here all alone?" Wally asked

"My family had other plans" she sighed cutting the cake.

"That's awful!"

"Nah I'm used it to" she faked a smile

"Well I got you something" He smiled

Kuki took the gift and ripped it open. It was an orange rainbow monkey

"Wally is this the one you accidently destroyed two years ago?" she asked as her face lit up

"Yeah err sorry"

Kuki ran into his arms.

"I don't think _Ace _Would like me hugging you"

"Ace who?" she asked giving him a kiss.

**Cheesy? Maybe I'm just in a cheesy mood**

**It is my birthday *wears party hats* Yeah**

**Review and get a party hat, Wally get the party hats please**

**Wally: each reviewer gets one of these babies**

**So review, anyone can do it you don't even need an account just click that button right there at the bottom**


End file.
